


Sugar & Spice

by littlespacecadet



Series: The 2018 Voltron Games: Spooky Edition [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apple Pie Life, Autumn, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance just wants to help out, M/M, Spooky Edition, The 2018 Voltron Games, baking pie is not my forte ok, brownies are, but hunk is there for a solid 9 sentences, does this qualify as domestic i can't tell, i did this instead of homework, i love that tag because big mood, keith worries, might be iffy, shiro and pidge are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlespacecadet/pseuds/littlespacecadet
Summary: There's a fall party happening and Lance makes the best apple pie anybody's ever tasted. At least that's what Hunk says.In which Lance makes so many pies without taking a break and Keith worries





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Round One of The Voltron Games: Spooky Edition. Challenge #3 I think. I really should be doing physics homework but you know what?
> 
> nah

Lance placed the third apple pie in his oven. Only a few more to go. Yeah, this is a fall party, but do they really need _this_ many pies?

   
  


“You make the best pies, Lance,” Hunk had begged. “Please? For me?”

 

Lance groaned. “Sure, why not? It’s not like I too am a suffering college student with limited free time on his hands.”

 

Hunk pulled him into a bear hug, just short of crushing his ribs. “You’re the best!”

 

“Oh, sure you say that _now_.”

 

“I can come over early on Saturday to help with the prep if you want?”

 

“Thanks, Hunk.”

   
  


Needless to say, that didn't end very well.

 

" _Hunk!_ You can't eat the pies now! That defeats the purpose!"

 

"But they're literally the best thing ever created," he whined.

 

Lance shooed him away from the counter. "That's it. Go on. I can't have you here if you're going to keep snacking on the merchandise. Make sure everything's good on Pidge's end or something."

 

Hunk pouted, heading for the door. "Fine. I'll just have to steal them later."

 

"I don't think it qualifies as stealing if it's available to the public!" Lance shouted after him.

 

The door closed and he was alone.

 

It's a good thing he woke up early.

 

Several hours later, he had his last apple pies in the oven. The rest were cooling on a rack by his tiny apartment window.

 

Just as he was closing the oven, his front door opened.

 

Lance stretched, combing his hand through his hair. "Hunk!" he barked, "I swear to actual God if that's you I will not _hesitate_ to beat you back with a spatula. _Don't test me!_ "

 

"Lance?" Keith poked his head into the kitchen, features scrunched up in confusion.

 

"Oh, hey Keith." Lance walked over, distractedly placing a kiss to his boyfriend's temple. Did he have enough pies? "Sorry, I've lost too many pies to Hunk today. I'm like pretty sure he took one when I kicked him out? Either that or one grew legs and walked away."

 

"That would explain why he was holding a pie."

 

"Remind me to change the Netflix password."

 

"Sure thing, babe."

 

Lance's eyes flickered back and forth between the pies on the rack and the pies in the oven. "Do you think I have enough?"

 

"Do I think these six apple pies will be enough at a party where there will be more food?" Keith raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to have to say, yes."

 

"Okay, but are you _sure_ , though?"

 

"Yes, I am sure. How long have you been working?"

 

"I don't know, since around six, I think?"

 

" _You've been at this for seven hours?_ " Keith's voice gained a dangerous edge. "Stay still. Don't move. Not even a little bit. Give me a sec."

 

Lance did as he was told and Keith disappeared into his living room. A few minutes later, he reappeared.

 

Dragging a rocking chair behind him.

 

"Keith, what the fuck?"

 

Keith placed the chair next to the small table in the corner of the kitchen, making sure to angle it towards the oven "I know for a fact this is the most comfortable chair in your apartment. Now sit."

 

"Wha-"

 

" _Sit._ "

 

Lance sat. "Okay, now wha-"

 

Keith sat in his lap, draping his legs over the arms of the chair. "There. Now you're not going anywhere or doing anything."

 

"Keith! I'm not done yet!"

 

"Lance, you've been awake for seven, going on eight, hours slaving over a hot stove," he chided.

 

"You say that like I don't enjoy it," Lance grumbled, crossing his arms.

 

Keith grabbed his face until Lance met his eyes. "All I'm saying is that you can take a break."

 

Lance sighed, tiredly, pressing his forehead against Keith's. "I guess," he muttered.

 

Keith smiled and peppered kisses all over Lance's face. "You're amazing, you know that? You're amazing and wonderful and perfectly irreplaceable and I love you."

 

Lance giggled under the tirade of affection. He retaliated with his own assault, grabbing Keith's hand and placing kisses wherever he could.

 

To his knuckles.

 

"You're amazing too, you know."

 

To his fingertips.

 

"There's not a day that goes by that I'm not thankful for meeting you."

 

To his palm.

 

"You're so smart and talented and kind."

 

To his pulse point.

 

"I love you too."

 

He pulled on Keith's arm to pull him closer, connecting their lips for a giddy kiss.

 

Keith's phone buzzed on the kitchen counter.

 

They both sighed.

 

Keith groaned, resting his head on Lance's shoulder. "That would be Shiro wondering where I am."

 

Lance's phone buzzed as well.

 

"And that would be Hunk wondering where _I_ am.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “The party doesn’t even _start_ until seven."

 

Keith paused. "You don't have to go."

 

Lance scoffed. "I just spent eight hours making pies and you're saying I don't _have_ to go?"

 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Fair point."

 

Lance glanced over at the oven. "We still have a while for those last pies to be done..."

 

Keith grinned. "You want to make out?"

 

Lance snorted. "Did you even have to ask?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I wrote it while super tired but I'd appreciate comments and constructive criticism! Thanks kiddos
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr or something!!
> 
> https://show-your-fandom-side.tumblr.com


End file.
